


Нездоровое влечение

by fandom_gerontophilia_2017 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2017 || Mini R-NC-21 [12]
Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Rape Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2017
Summary: сестра Джуд и ее нездоровое влечение к ангелу смерти





	Нездоровое влечение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morbid Fascination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751611) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Джуд изо всех сил пыталась оставаться сильной, несмотря ни на что. Ей с самого начала было непросто смириться с переменами, но с момента прибытия в Брайрклифф ангела она начала всерьез сомневаться в себе. Джуд была на волосок от свободы, и последнее, что ей было нужно, — маячащая за плечом посланница смерти.

Впервые она встретилась с ангелом однажды ночью, когда возвращались в свою палату вместе с санитаром, с которым ей удалось выстроить теплые отношения.

— Я помолюсь о выздоровлении твоей матери, Хорхе, — сказала она, — но и ты должен молиться.

— Обязательно. Спасибо, Бетти. — Он называл ее новым именем. — Свет отключат через десять минут.

Он отпер дверь, и Джуд увидела последнее из всех созданий, адских и небесных, которое ожидала увидеть.

— Здравствуй, красавица, — поздоровалась ангел, садясь на своей койке. — Я заняла место над тобой.

Джуд не могла поверить собственным глазам.

— Что она здесь делает? — спросила она, чувствуя панику.

— Это твоя новая соседка по комнате. У всех есть соседи, Бетти. — И с этими словами Хорхе ушел.

Она оказалась в ловушке. 

— Нет! — крикнула она, но дверь осталась закрытой.

Джуд посмотрела на ангела:

— Нет. Не знаю, что за мотив тебя сюда привел, но я не хочу, чтобы ты тут находилась. Я еще не готова.

Она залезла под матрас в поисках сигарет — пара затяжек бы успокоила нервы.

— Что-то ищешь, милая? — Голос ангела буквально сочился насмешкой.

— Да. Мои сигареты, — ответила Джуд. — Ты их взяла?

— Все в этой палате принадлежит мне. Все, включая тебя.

Джуд посмотрела на нее с сомнением:

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросила она. — Почему сейчас? Я скоро уйду отсюда.

— О чем это ты? — Ангел спустилась со своей койки. — Все знают, что есть только один способ уйти из Брайрклиффа. Не через парадную дверь.

Почему ангел так с ней говорила? Это определено не было то доброжелательное существо, которое сидело напротив нее в той обшарпанной закусочной, пока Джуд рассказывала о всех своих грехах и горестях. Этот ангел, эта женщина, кем бы она ни была, казалась совершенно другой. Грубой. Жестокой. 

— Прекрати играть со мной. 

— С чего бы? Детка, я только начала. — Ангел бросила сигарету на пол и растерла ее подошвой. — И вскоре ты будешь трястись и стонать, упрашивая меня не прекращать.

Ангел подошла к Джуд, загоняя ее в угол, не давая уйти, и погладила ее по щеке.

— Я ведь не ошиблась, не так ли? Уверена, в последнее время тебе недоставало внимания. А я не прочь попрактиковаться.

Она провела кончиком языка по верхней губе, делая свой намек более прямым.

— О нет, я так не думаю. — Джуд указала на нее пальцем. — Не знаю, что за безумный трюк ты тут пытаешься провернуть, но меня ты не уговоришь. Мое время покинуть этот мир пока не пришло.

— Твое время?.. Послушай, я не собираюсь убивать тебя, просто предлагаю немного повеселиться. И если ты не хочешь — может быть, мне стоит быть более убедительной.

— Ты не убедишь меня сделать что-то подобное. — Джуд сплюнула. — Это грех. 

— Да, я слышала, что ты была одной из местных монахинь. Обрела новую веру. Скажи мне, сестра Джуд, ты все еще хочешь служить богу, который бросил тебя здесь, в сумасшедшем доме?

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать свою веру с лесбийской шлюхой!

— О. — Ангел сделала шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними. — Обычно я стараюсь не обращать внимания на слова, но мне не нравится твой тон. 

Она вцепилась в подол платья Джуд.

— Впрочем, я знаю одну вещь, которая исправит твое настроение.

Джуд попыталась обойти ангела, но та ей не позволила — и она явно была сильнее, чем казалась на первый взгляд. Что ж, Джуд всегда подозревала, что ангелы — во всяком случае, ангелы смерти — обманщики. 

— Знаешь, — прорычала Джуд, — если ты уберешь от меня руки, то у тебя еще останется шанс покинуть эту комнату живой.

— Видишь ли, — вкрадчиво сказала ангел, уже без прежнего массачусетского акцента, — я не совсем вписываюсь в рамки таких понятий, как «живое» и «мертвое». 

Она провела пальцами выше, прикоснулась к поясу белья Джуд, а потом — затолкнула руку ей между ног.

— Я и есть смерть.

Джуж ахнула, чувствуя, как кисть руки ангела прижалась к ее клитору. В ее памяти разом всплыли воспоминания о ее прежних любовниках, и, против собственной воли, она ощутила возбуждение. 

У нее было несколько женщин, но сейчас, совершенно сбитая с толку, она не могла вспомнить ни единой подробности тех свиданий. И поэтому Джуд лишь прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как ангел продолжает движения.

— Не делай этого, Шахат, — прошептала она, едва слыша собственный голос.

— Ты хорошо изучила Священное Писание, — улыбнулась ангел. — Я не удивлена. Ты всегда была старательной, достигала совершенства во всем, за что бралась. Очень грустно видеть тебя здесь.

Джуд задыхалась, чувствуя внутри себя ее пальцы, — сначала один, потом два.

— Почему же я все еще жива? — спросила она. — Почему бы тебе просто не забрать меня из этого сумасшедшего дома? 

— Я могла бы это сделать. — Шахат снова улыбнулась, на этот раз добрее. — Но ты не заперта здесь навсегда, и тебе все еще есть ради чего жить.

Джуд почувствовала, что вот-вот кончит. Никто прежде не доводил ее до оргазма так быстро.

Как бы нелепо ни выглядела эта мысль, Джуд казалось, что за спиной у нее выросли крылья, и она готова взлететь прямо сейчас.

— Ради чего же?

— Увидишь, — прошептала Шахат ей на ухо. 

Она поцеловала Джуд в щеку и та запрокинула голову с коротким вскриком.

Когда Джуд открыла глаза, ангела рядом уже не было. Ее новая соседка по комнате с отвращением наблюдала за тем, как та, высвободив собственную руку из белья, вытирает пальцы о платье.

— Я понимаю, что это — психушка, — сказала та, — Но, клянусь, если я еще раз увижу, как ты в себе ковыряешься, я попрошу доктора Крампа переселить меня подальше отсюда.

— Прошу прощения, — пробормотала Джуд. — Я не знала, что вы... здесь.

Соседка закатила глаза: 

— Конечно, ты не знала. Я тихая. И тебе тоже лучше оставаться тихой. А лучше — держать свои руки подальше от трусов до конца ночи.

Джуд забралась в свою кровать. Итак, она только что фантазировала о том, что ее поимеет сама Шахат, ангел смерти. 

Закрыв глаза, Джуд свернулась в постели, закуталась в одеяло, как в кокон, будто надеясь, что он защитит ее от происходящего в ее же голове. Она знала, что должна испытывать стыд и отвращение к самой себе, но вместо этого она просто чувствовала себя живой. 

Может быть, ей действительно самое место в Брайрклиффе.


End file.
